


Presents Can't Wait

by stupidbadgers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff I guess, M/M, it was a random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester doesn't have the patience for Cas' ridiculous smugness after buying Dean "the most amazing presents." So he opens them in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents Can't Wait

Cas bought Dean a whole bunch of presents and was being ridiculously smug about them. Dean couldn’t wait to open these “amazing items” as Cas kept calling them, so in middle of the night he sneaked out to the living room and quietly unwrapped them, making sure he didn’t damage the paper in any way. He had to hold in his squeals of delight at the special edition Led Zeppelin albums and the t-shirt. Carefully he wrapped everything back up and _thought_ he's got away with it. The next morning he was Mister Smug while making breakfast. Cas was in the living, inspecting the presents because he woke up in middle of the night and Dean wasn’t in bed. He often was awake in middle of the night but Cas could swear he heard wrapping paper the night before but there were no other presents under the tree, so he decided to inspect the presents. He had wrapped Dean's perfectly, so that the paper design lined up exactly and upon inspection, he found that the presents _had_ been tampered with. Now he just had to figure out how to catch Dean.

"Babe, come eat." Dean called through the opening to the kitchen, setting the plates on the breakfast bar.

Standing up from his crouched position, Cas turned around. Sitting on one of the stools, he looked dean straight in the eye. "Breakfast looks delicious. Couldn't sleep last night?"

A faint blush crept up Dean's neck and face. "Uh, no. Uh, um, you know how I get," he cast his eyes down from Cas', focusing intently on his sausage links and pancakes.

"Yeah, but usually you just read in the chair or something. You weren't upstairs when I woke up."

"You, uh, woke up last night?" Dean stuttered.

"Mmhmm." Cas was doing well keeping the grin off his face as he watched Dean's face, his eyes never leaving the blush under the freckles.

"I uh, I just… Erhm, came down and watched some TV. That was all," Dean released his breath, thinking he had come up with a good excuse.

"Oh, okay..." Dean thought he was off the hook, and then Cas said, What'd you watch?"

Dean huffed, "What is this? Interrogate Dean Winchester day or something?!"

Cas laughed, amused at the sudden outburst, "No no, calm down. We don't have to talk about it." By then Cas had finished his breakfast. He grabbed his plate as he stood and walked around through the opening to the kitchen, bringing his plate to the sink.

Dean knew that he was found out though, "Damnit Cas, you already know, stop with the third degree."

Cas feigned innocence, "Know what?"

"THAT I OPENED MY PRESENTS! I'M SORRY! BUT YOU WERE JUST SO SMUG ABOUT WHAT YOU BOUGHT AND I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!"

Cas laughed and walked over to Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's middle. Dean put his head on Cas' shoulder and muttered "You know I don’t have self control over presents."

"It's okay, I forgive you.  Now how about I go open one of mine to call it fair?" Cas joked, giving dean a kiss.

 


End file.
